In accordance with the present invention, it is not necessary to replace the entire instrument panel assembly following deployment of the passenger side air bag. Preferably, the air bag canister is attached to a metal frame in front of a door-controlled opening in the instrument panel. The metal frame preferably has a pair of brackets mounted on the instrument panel at opposite sides of the opening. The passenger air bag canister is attached to a generally horizontal bar or bars extending across the opening and secured to the brackets. Preferably, front and rear mounting bars are employed. When the passenger air bag deploys, it causes the canister to bellmouth. In order not to interfere with bellmouthing of the air bag, the rear frame bar is so made that it will yield and bend. The capability of the rear frame bar to bend or deform also acts as a cushion to absorb energy should the knees of a passenger be pushed forward in a frontal collision. The rear frame bar is removably mounted on the brackets so that when bent or damaged it can be readily removed and replaced without the necessity of replacing the entire metal frame. Thus, the system may be completely repairable by merely replacing the air bag and canister, the rear frame bar, and sometimes the top pad assembly of the instrument panel.
One object of this invention is to provide an instrument panel and air bag assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide an instrument panel and air bag assembly which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, is easily repairable, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and installed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.